


New Rituals

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short drabbles of Cullen Rutherd & Drysia's life after Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rituals

Every morning Cullen Rutherford woke up to a cup of tea prepared by his wife. Strong black tea, two sugars, enough halla milk to turn the tea the color of her leather boots.   
  
"Like an Orlesian," she would mock him gently. "or a _da'len_."  
  
He'd snort. "I'd rather be a child than an Orlesian."   
  
***  
  
Every evening after the council adjourned, Drysia Lavellan enjoyed a bath drawn by her husband.   
  
Scented candles would be set out, ready for her to light with magic when she entered.   
  
He washed her hair every night, listened to her complain about the stubborn fools in the council. Gave advice when she asked it of him.   
  
***  
  
Every night husband and wife take time to tell each other at least one story before the drift off to sleep.  
  
 _To ward off the nightmares,_ she whispered in his ear one night and the tradition began.   
  
A chapter read by candlelight. Gospels sung in hallowed halls and by the beat of campfire drums. Glorious battles or childhood fable, it mattered not so long as the last thin they heard was the sound of their lover's voice. 


End file.
